lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie)
Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) may refer to the DC Comics Batman for other uses visit Batman (disambiguation). The LEGO Batman Movie= The LEGO Batman Movie Batman is one of the Starter Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears as a playable in-game character when you enter the LEGO Batman Movie World or Levels as Batman. Background The LEGO Batman Movie Three years after saving the LEGO Universe with Emmet and Wyldstyle, Batman continues fighting crime in Gotham City. During a mission to prevent The Joker from destroying the city, Batman hurts his arch-rival's feelings by telling him he is not as important in his life as he thinks he is, leading Joker to seek the ultimate revenge on him. The following day, Batman attends the city's winter gala as his alter ego, Bruce Wayne, to celebrate the retirement of Commissioner Gordon and the ascension of his daughter Barbara as Gotham's new police commissioner, but is infuriated when she announces her plans to restructure the city's police to function without the need of Batman. The Joker crashes the party with the rest of Gotham City's villains, but has all of them surrender to the police. Despite realizing that this makes him no longer relevant to the city's safety, Batman suspects his arch-rival is up to something and decides to stop him by banishing him into the Phantom Zone, a prison for some of the most dangerous villains in the Lego multiverse. As he plots to steal Superman's Phantom Zone Projector, Alfred intervenes and advises him to take charge of Dick Grayson, whom Bruce had unwittingly adopted as his ward during the gala, to which he eventually agrees and fosters Dick as Robin. The pair manage to recover the Projector from the Fortress of Solitude, before breaking into Arkham Asylum and using it on the Joker. Annoyed at his recklessness and suspecting that Joker wanted this to happen, Barbara locks up Batman and Robin. While the Projector is being seized as evidence, Harley Quinn, the only villain who the Joker didn't have surrender, steals it back and uses it to free the Joker, who unleashes the villains trapped within the Phantom Zone to cause havoc upon Gotham, including Lord Voldemort, King Kong, Sauron, the Wicked Witch of the West, Medusa, Agent Smith and his clones, the Daleks, the Gremlins, and the Kraken. Realizing that the city does still need him, Barbara releases Batman and Robin and reluctantly teams up with them to stop the Joker, with the team joined by Alfred. Batman soon finds himself able to trust and rely on the others, allowing them to defeat Sauron, but upon reaching Wayne Island, he ditches the team out of fear of losing them like his parents, choosing to confront Joker alone. Believing Batman to be incapable of change, Joker zaps him to the Phantom Zone, before stealing the Batcave's stash of confiscated bombs and heading for the city's Energy Facility. Arriving in the Phantom Zone, Batman witnesses the harm his selfishness has caused to everyone, and slowly accepts his greatest fear when Robin, Barbara and Alfred decide to come to his aid. Making a deal with the Phantom Zone's gatekeeper, Phyllis, to bring back all the villains in exchange for returning to Gotham City, Batman arrives to save the trio and apologizes, requesting their help to save the day. With Joker planning to detonate the bombs beneath the Energy Facility, causing the plates beneath Gotham to come apart and drop the city into the infinite abyss, Batman turns Barbara into Batgirl, and alongside Alfred and Robin, team up with Gotham's other villains, who felt neglected by Joker, allowing them to successfully send the escaped villains back to the Phantom Zone. However, Batman fails to stop the bombs from detonating, causing the city to split apart. Batman reluctantly convinces Joker that he is the reason for being the hero he is, and working together alongside Batman's friends, the villains, and the city's inhabitants, chain link themselves together, reconnecting the city's plates. With the city saved, Batman prepares to be taken back into the Phantom Zone to fulfill his bargain, only to be rejected by Phyllis, who chooses to let him remain after seeing how much he had changed in order to save everyone. Batman allows Joker and the rest of his rogues gallery to escape with the confidence that whenever they return, they'll be no match for the combined team of himself, Robin, Batgirl, and Alfred. World The LEGO Batman Movie: Gotham City (The LEGO Batman Movie) Abilities *Boomerang *Grapple *Rope Swings *Merch Gun *Stealth *Master Build *Detective Mode *Glide Quotes Trivia *The Red Brick found in the LEGO Batman Movie world, once found and bought from the Red Brick shop on the Vorton gateway, allows you to play as this version of Batman outside of the adventure world. *This version of Batman is the only character who belongs to multiple dimensions. *Sometimes when using a Boomerang switch, he'll throw a bunch of batarangs at once, with only one of them hitting and then saying "First Try!" This is a reference to a quote he made in The LEGO Movie. *He is voiced by Will Arnett, who also voiced him in The LEGO Movie. **He is also voiced by Jim Meskimen in The LEGO Movie Videogame. Gallery |-|The LEGO Movie= The LEGO Movie Batman is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from The LEGO Movie franchise. Background The LEGO Movie He is voiced by Will Arnett. He is the tritagonist and assists the main heroes. He is initially Wyldstyle's former boyfriend. He first appears in the Old West; saving Emmet, Wyldstyle, and Vitruvius on the Batwing. When confronting Bad Cop, he uses his Master Building power to turn his car into a baby carriage. He then crashes into the sun, taking them all to Middle Zealand. He turns the Batwing into the Batmobile, and shows off the new loud speakers he added to the back of the vehicle. He takes a rainbow to Cloud Cuckoo Land, which he appeared to hate, especially after seeing Lizard Man (who may have reminded him of Killer Croc) and the Circus Clown (who may have reminded him of The Joker). He and the Master Builders went inside "The Dog", where "The Special" made his speech. However, it was not a success as the Master Builders became angry that Emmet was just an ordinary person. Batman tells Wyldstyle that she was right about Emmet being a "ding-dong". Just then, the Super Secret Police attack the palace and Batman calls, "Every man for himself!" However, Wyldstyle convinces him to help her and the others. They then meet Spaceman Benny, who attempts to help group by building a spaceship. However, he quits after Wyldstyle informs him the skies are surrounded. Emmet then decides that they travel underwater. However, Batman steals his idea, gets the credit. He then helps with the master builders to build a submarine but then customises it by changing the colour of the spaceship. However, as it goes into the river, the submarine was then destroyed by Bad Cop's army. He was then saved by Emmet thanks to his creation of the Double-Decker Couch and was then rescued by MetalBeard to come into his ship. He was involved with Emmet's massive plan against Lord Business. However, he and the others were then captured by the Robo SWAT. He was then freed thanks to Emmet's decision and was involved in the fighting against the Micro Managers. At the end of movie, he decided to end his relationship with Wyldstyle, admitting that he was a jerk to Wyldstyle and especially, Emmet. 'Dimensions Crisis' This Batman is only affected when his other version is portaled to Cloud Cuckoo Land and meet each other. The two argue over who is the real Batman, which resulted in a slap fight between the two of them. He regretted to never ever see the DC Comics Batman ever again. Quests * [[Anger Micromanagement|'Anger Micromanagement']] * The Dark Knight Philosophies ' World 'The LEGO Movie: Bricksburg, The Old West Trivia *This Batman should not be confused with the DC Comics Batman. It was created to be a more satirical version of the character in ''The LEGO Movie'', which is likely the reason why he was revealed to be a separate character in this game. **For some reason, the DC Comics Batman still retains several characteristics of this Batman, particularly his arrogant attitude, showing off, vocally expressing dislike toward bright or colorful objects, and mistaking various other characters as his foes, despite the fact that the DC Comics Batman is clearly implied to be the same Batman that appeared in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, and showed a more serious attitude in these appearances. **Several of the special character quotes from the cast of The LEGO Movie that are directed towards Batman also acknowledge that he is not this particular Batman, especially those of Emmet and Benny, creating further confusion. **However, both of the Batmans don't get along well with each other, as they are seen arguing on who is the real Batman and slapping each other in the face. ***While the game tends to imply that the DC Comics Batman is the superior Batman, it should be noted that this Batman has a more detailed grapple gun, when comparing the respective gadget in the cutscenes of the game and The LEGO Movie itself. *Batman reuses the DC Comics Batman's early black DC Comics Superheroes variant released back in 2012. *He was voiced by Will Arnett in The LEGO Movie who reprises his role in the game. **He is also voiced by Jim Meskimen in The LEGO Movie Videogame. Category:Characters Category:The LEGO Movie Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Male Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Master Builders Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:2017 Category:Index Category:Playable Characters Category:Boomerang Ability Category:Grapple Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Playable In-Game Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Variant Characters Category:Master Build Ability Category:Merch Gun Ability Category:Detective Mode Ability Category:Rope Swing Ability Category:Glide Ability Category:Keys